Stop callin'
by Moira-chan
Summary: Dans sa tête, ça fait mal et dans son dos, c'est si froid - maudit Shizu-chan, d'une part, et maudite cabine, d'ailleurs. Sombre et glaciale et morbide ; parce qu'à son fil, le combiné du téléphone s'est pendu.


**Titre :** Stop callin'.  
**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Moira / Momo  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Tam, merci choupinette ^w^  
**Genres :** Chose super bizarre, peut-être un poil angst ? C'est un petit peu violent, aussi.**  
Rating :** T.  
**Personnages :** Izaya et Kururi, mention de Shizuo et Mairu.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

**Résumé :** Dans sa tête, ça fait mal et dans son dos, c'est si froid - maudit Shizu-chan, d'une part, et maudite cabine, d'ailleurs. Sombre et glaciale et morbide ; parce qu'à son fil, le combiné du téléphone s'est pendu.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà la toute dernière bizarrerie que j'ai écrite... Honnêtement, ce n'est pas transcendant du point de vue du scénario (je dirais même ; quel scénario ?), mais j'espère que le style rattrape un peu le coup. Cela dit, j'aime bien écrire ce genre de texte au _feeling_, comme on dit ^^  
Oh, et aussi, c'est assez long... J'espère que personne s'endormira au milieu =o En fait, je réalise maintenant que je suis un peu partie dans tous les sens, avec ce texte. C'est bizarre XD enfin, on verra bien~

* * *

_Stop callin'_

_« La pluie, c'est les larmes du ciel. »_

Il a entendu ces quelques mots d'un jeune enfant, un jour. Il ne se rappelle plus quand.

_« Dis voir, maman, tu crois que quand le ciel il est triste, il pleure de la pluie ? »_

Gris et gris et sombre et gris, le ciel ; pluie et pluie et torrents de pluie, qui partout tombent. Tristesse du monde parait attaquer de front la race humaine, et soudain mille bombes filent comme des étoiles partout, partout sur les alentours ; toits, bâtiments, artères et ruelles, l'eau se faufile entre les pavés à la vitesse folle du métro enterré et puis-

La douleur lui monte à la tête.  
Une plaie, contre sa tempe, profonde, peut-être. Le filament rouge sang qui glisse le cours de sa joue lui semble si long, si loin – et, le vide. Derrière. La vitre. Il suppose. La vitre haute et froide, une cabine téléphonique. Il a les cheveux souillés de sang gras par endroits et la blessure à son visage l'infecte jusqu'à l'esprit. Par à-coups, il sent le mal s'insinuer en lui, sous sa peau, par les pores, et le rouge sombre qui coule, le trou qu'on a fait à son crâne sans doute ; il ferme les yeux.

Dans son dos, c'est froid. Gelé. Glacé. Frigorifié.  
Perdu enterré enneigé oublié sous l'emprise des moins dix degrés. Plus, peut-être. Ou bien, moins. Il ne sait mais c'est froid, ça lui donne froid et il a froid.  
Il n'a jamais été de ces hommes qu'on dit résistants, résistants à la température au chaud au froid, justement ; et les frissons qui remontent à la suite sa sensible colonne vertébrale lui font l'effet d'un serpent, non, d'une armée de chenilles, qui grimpent et grimpent contre lui jusqu'à l'obtenir. L'attraper. Le posséder, tout entier. S'il pouvait, il secouerait la tête, il les chasserait, mais un coup pareil pourrait le tuer, en cet instant même, et il le sait. Vertiges et froid et mal et mal, il a mal et sa tête tourne assez pour lui faire passer l'envie ne serait-ce que d'essayer de la bouger, à vrai dire.

Les yeux sont mi-fermés et les poings, mi-serrés.  
Son regard rouge a perdu un peu d'éclat, il en mettrait sa main à couper ; mais pour l'instant, ça n'importe que peu, non, ça n'importe pas. Il s'en fout. Complètement. Une main contre son corps se détend un peu, tandis qu'il s'efforce d'enterrer la seconde dans la poche ou, probablement, se trouve encore son couteau, il pense, son portable, peut-être, il espère, non – il sait, ils y sont. Ils doivent y être. Et ils y seront, car jamais encore Izaya Orihara ne s'est accordé la permission de perdre la moindre de ses affaires-  
Un vertige soudain le prend de court et celle de ses paumes qui réagit encore se plaque aussitôt contre la vitre de la cabine, fort. Ça tremble et c'est froid. Il sourit. Il pleut, dehors. Il sourit. Comment en est-il arrivé là, déjà ?

Quelques doigts trouvent la force de remonter jusqu'à son front, et supportent un peu, essaient du moins, la lourde charge de ses pensées engourdies, comme il tâche de recouvrer ses esprits ; alors, il se souvient. Se rappelle. Un cri des cris la rue les ruelles il ne sait plus vraiment – combat, par contre, il est sûr, et ça lui donne envie de rire. Oh, de rire, de rire tellement.

_Iii-zaa-yaa_ résonne encore dans sa tête et arrache à ses lèvres entrouvertes quelques ricanements qui, il lui semble, sonnent encore cruels et satisfaits. C'est toujours la même chose, de toute façon. Ennuyeux. Chiant. Toujours toujours toujours pareil, satisfaisant. Revigorant. Et puis, et puis, toujours _toujours_ tellement drôle. Shizu-chan ; sa seule expression de colère pure et dure lui donne envie de se moquer, et la manière dont il s'enlise encore et encore dans sa fureur, encore plus dès qu'il essaie de s'en sortir, c'est juste-

Soudain, Izaya se sent lui-même plus que jamais, et ce rire dont il est si fier s'envole en éclats.  
L'air qui entre dans ses poumons lui fait mal dès lors qu'il l'expire, et son crâne roué des coups d'un marteau intérieur le fait souffrir, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué ça ; la colère, la fureur, l'horreur. Ses condoléances à la municipalité pour les six panneaux, deux distributeurs, huit poubelles qui viennent de la quitter, d'ailleurs – mais qui paiera les frais de réparation, il se demande. Il se demande mais ce ne sera pas lui et ça le fait rire.  
Encore plus.

Avec Shizu-chan il est toujours dans l'excès, de toute manière.  
Trop de haine entre eux, trop de colère à son visage, trop de méchanceté dans ses propres yeux. Trop de dommages collatéraux, on parle trop d'eux sur Internet et trop de gens qui les observent, les interpellent. Mais trop d'adrénaline dans ses veines sitôt qu'il est lancé, trop d'excitation dans son corps partout s'il peut l'affronter, le blesser, le tuer – en tout cas, risquer. Essayer.  
Ses pensées, peu à peu, divaguent, et il les sent glisser comme son regard, vers l'intérieur en bas sur le côté.

Dans sa poche s'entrechoquent quelques pièces de monnaie parce qu'il n'a pas son portefeuille et le son clair, cristallin lui fait soudain réaliser que, lentement, il glisse contre la cabine, le long de la vitre. Le dos plaqué contre le froid gelé – et pourtant, ça glisse. Doucement. Très doucement. Peu à peu, et il n'entend presque rien, sinon les cliquetis des pièces que le silence amplifie, amplifie, amplifie ; et puis, le téléphone, raccroché.  
Il est juste à côté et lui donne l'impression de le toiser, l'air hautain. Tout de rouge fabriqué, qu'il est. Grand, en plastique, pour bien tenir en main ; et l'écran, qui s'allume en vert, et les prix, ça ne coûte pas si cher, et la fente dans laquelle il suffirait de glisser les pièces pour pouvoir communiquer – mais, avec qui ? Il a son téléphone portable dans l'autre poche ; enfin, il croit, il lui semble. Il lui semble que c'est ça. Bats-toi attrape-le attire-le sors-le et décroche, appelle, compose et attends, tu verras bien si quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil te répond mais non.

Personne ne répondra parce qu'il ne sait qui appeler et de toute manière son portable n'a plus de batterie – pas même besoin de l'ouvrir pour vérifier, il le sait.  
Restent les pièces, dans sa poche. Et l'appareil, la machine, la fente, qui paraît si tellement trop loin. Il tend la main, faible et fatigué, pas agile comme d'habitude mais son sourire lui est resté, et le voilà qui vire bientôt au rictus taré qu'ont toujours les grands méchants de série télévisée ; ses doigts, ses ongles ne l'atteignent pas. S'il veut payer, s'il veut téléphoner, il faudra s'éloigner, se redresser, se relever-

Une minute encore, il ferme les yeux pour rêvasser, mais rêvasser ce n'est pas lui se morfondre ce n'est pas lui s'inquiéter ce n'est pas lui et juste après le voilà sur pied, le bras tendu la main tendue et quelques pièces entre l'index, le pouce, le majeur, comme il a pu ; il avance, chancelle, avance, chancelle, et comme par miracle sa paume finit par rencontrer le métal froid de la cabine. Froid gelé qui glace jusqu'aux dents qui gèle jusqu'au sang. Il soupire, mais c'est de la buée épaisse et blanchâtre qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et peu après il a déjà entré les piécettes dans l'appareil ; plus qu'à décrocher, maintenant. Plus qu'à décrocher, c'est-à-dire tendre la main c'est-à-dire attraper le combiné c'est-à-dire l'amener à son oreille c'est-à-dire composer le numéro c'est-à-dire téléphoner, en profiter.  
Sitôt le téléphone rouge de plastique griffé casé contre son épaule, la dame à la voix mécanique de l'autre côté lui annonce qu'il lui reste dix minutes de conversation – visiblement. Peu importe. Si jamais, il a encore de l'argent. Mais si jamais, ce n'est même pas si important.

Sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment, ses doigts tapent au clavier l'ébauche d'un numéro qu'il croit connaître ; mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis. De toute manière, il a mal et la douleur à sa tête réduit sa capacité à penser, à entendre, à réagir, et il se sent comme dans une bulle d'intimité dans laquelle personne ne pourrait pénétrer. Il a envie de rire, de rire aux éclats, de trouver Shizu-chan, de s'en moquer autant qu'il le pourra, et de voir des humains non ses chers humains, de les observer, de les étudier, de leur parler encore et encore et encore et-  
A la première tonalité, toutefois, la tête commence à lui tourner. Tout à coup, sans raison, la terre paraît s'enfuir sous ses pieds et il se sent glisser sur rien, tomber de rien, parce que l'espace d'une seconde il n'existe plus rien ni autour ni au-dessus ni en-dessous et il va tomber, tomber, tomber jusqu'à heurter le fond et mourir sur le coup si- un, deux, trois, il s'est rattrapé.

L'une de ses mains a cogné trop fort la porte de la cabine, et la douleur soudaine ravive soudain son esprit engourdi. Son dos, contre la vitre, l'a peut-être brisée, mais il en doute ; le téléphone, contre lui, il ne l'a pas lâché, et ça sonne. _Biip._ C'est doux et lent et régulier. _Biip_. Toujours la même longueur, toujours le même écart. _Biip._ Sans doute cela sonne-t-il aussi de l'autre côté ; parce qu'un tel signal n'a jamais signifié que la personne était occupée, à ce qu'il en sait.

Pourtant, ça ne répondra jamais.

Il a dû composer le numéro de Kadota ou de Shinra ou de Shiki ou d'une personne qu'il appelle assez pour l'avoir retenu par cœur mais ça ne répond pas et ça ne répondra jamais.

_Biip._

Une, deux secondes.

_Biip._

Il compte le temps au fil de sa respiration.

_Biip._

Intéressant. Nouveau sourire courbe ses lèvres trop minces, trop fines, et un ricanement fou ou bien sadique secoue d'un même mouvement ses deux épaules.  
Personne, à l'autre bout du fil. Personne d'occupé, personne pourtant de disposé à lui répondre, à lui parler. Changement d'humeur soudain ; il soupire et raccroche et recompose et pense à ses humains. Il les aime et pourtant, ils ne l'aiment pas ne l'écoutent pas ne lui répondent pas – oh, comme c'est méchant, il s'exclame, mentalement.

« Héé, décroche~ »

Sa propre voix sonne rauque et déraillée comme elle résonne dans la cabine et le silence, et dehors c'est gelé. Il pleut et il fait froid mais la pluie qui tombe n'est qu'un bruit de fond et puis, c'est pas une raison. Il recommence, raccroche-décroche, à nouveau un numéro, puis il appelle et il attend et il parle et il demande _pourquoi~_ et il gémit presque quand sa blessure, ses blessures le tiraillent, à chaque fois – _aah~_.

Un appel, deux appels, trois appels.

C'est comme les verres au bar le samedi soir. Personne ne répond et pourtant, il continue et il essaie ; mais ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas, et dans cette cabine il a froid, des vertiges le prennent sans cesse, la douleur ferme ses yeux et tourne sa tête, pas un seul passant au travers du rideau de pluie à l'extérieur et le compte de son argent restant qui diminue, diminue – et pourtant, il continue. Il continue encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que- _biip_. Nouvel appel encore un toujours un et ça ne répond pas et ça ne fait rien et il attend et.

_Crédit Epuisé_ en capitales à l'écran vert.

Ah ?  
Mais, si ce n'est que ça – il est, après tout, Orihara Izaya.  
Et il fouille dans sa poche à la recherche d'autres pièces comme il se gargarise déjà le sourire béat d'entendre ses humains qu'il aime tant tellement et il trouve et il tend, il vise et il s'approche et ses phalanges heurtent le métal toujours si froid et il compose un numéro au hasard pioché dans sa mémoire et soudain c'est comme si un avion un marteau un distributeur ou un poteau volait dans sa direction et le frappait de plein fouet.  
Il a du sang sur les vêtements et contre les tempes, une blessure au crâne, des nausées et il vacille, plus fort encore que précédemment.

A nouveau, la cabine est petite et il se rattrape plus ou moins facilement ; mais les coups dans sa tête ne cessent plus dès lors et il doit fermer les yeux, lâcher le téléphone, _biip_, ça cogne et ça frappe et ça fait mal et soudain il tombe assis, et _biip _non loin de lui mais-  
Il perd la tête qui lui tourne et tout devient plus noir qu'à la nuit tombée.

_Biip._

* * *

Il rouvre les yeux il-ne-sait-combien de temps plus tard – balaie la cabine du regard.

Le combiné du téléphone pend à son fil et c'est pitoyable. Rouge et noir et noir et rouge et gris ; l'appareil s'est donné la mort et dehors, c'est la pluie. A torrents, plus fort qu'avant. _Biip_. Au rythme de la pluie le téléphone est lent et lent et mort. La pluie, à l'extérieur, elle danse et pleure toutes les gouttes de son corps ; ça tambourine, contre la porte, et ça frappe fort, contre la vitre, comme si elle ne voulait qu'entrer, au fond, l'atteindre et le toucher, l'approcher l'envelopper, s'abriter elle aussi, et profiter de la tiédeur qui n'est déjà plus dans la cabine où seul il se plaît assez pour y rester – _biip_.

Ça résonne plus que ça ne sonne, il a l'impression. La tonalité, comme en écho de la précédente. Longue et longue et chiante. Ennuyeuse, ennuyante. Ennuyée, même, peut-être, sans doute ; sûrement. Elle dure une seconde mais l'attente entre l'une et la suivante lui semble toujours s'allonger, encore et encore, et il se souvient soudain d'un supplice qu'on avait coutume d'infliger autrefois à certains prisonniers ; il ferme les yeux, la tête penchée, cheveux dans les yeux ça ne fait rien contre le front il les sent sales et gras, et comme ça il voit – mieux. La pièce vide aux murs vides à l'ambiance vide. Et puis, soudain, un bruit.

_Plic._

Ce n'est pas le _plic_ de la pluie. _Biip_.  
Le son, il l'a entendu, il en est sûr – tellement sûr. Certain. Mais, la suite est-

_Ploc._

Attente. Attente. Attente. Et puis, soudain, _biip_, enfin ; son cœur fait un bond, léger, le ramène à la vie, vite fait, et comme l'oxygène d'un coup surprenant remplit à nouveau les poumons fanés de son cadavre vivant, il se prend à respirer, à soupirer, à réaliser ; il attend.  
Des minutes et des heures et des jours peut-être qu'il attend. La sonnerie, la tonalité, une voix au bout du fil, n'importe quoi, tout lui va, il n'est pas regardant – juste, quelque chose, maintenant. Quelque chose doit détoner des tonalités sourdes du combiné et de la pluie qui bat, tout à la fois.

En attendant, il attend.  
Logique.  
Il attend.  
Le combiné pend.  
Il attend.  
Et le temps, qui s'écoule-  
Il a perdu le compte.

Mais, soudain, rien ne vient.  
Pas un bruit dans la cabine sinon le fracas forcené de la pluie dont l'humidité n'a plus la moindre peine à entrer. Pas un son sinon celui de sa respiration saccadée, puis un soupir et ça y est ; son regard, lentement, très lentement, s'est tourné. A bougé. S'est dirigé. La tête avec, il y a du sang sur ses vêtements. Le combiné du téléphone, inlassable, pend. Silencieux.  
Plus de _plic_ ni de _ploc_ ni de _bip_, plus la moindre tonalité étranglée, qu'il crachoterait le long du fil emmêlé – silencieux, qu'il est. Juste, silencieux, juste, un peu, un peu plus longtemps que les autres fois mais qui pourrait affirmer qu'il ne recommencera pas, qu'il ne poursuivra pas et-

Izaya le fixe et le sourire fou qui courbe les lèvres de son visage trop pâle lui donne l'air d'un aliéné.

_We're sorry, the number you have reached is not-_

« Allô. »

Dans le silence.  
Il s'attendait à la voix qu'il ne connaît que trop bien _(not in service at this time)_ mais celle qui l'accueille est tout autre et si ses yeux s'écarquillent, surpris, bien vite il sourit à nouveau encore et l'étirement de sa bouche fine se fait plus grand, plus long, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que-

Il éclate de rire.  
Nerveux. Heureux. Sarcastique. Ironique. Amusé. Fou à lier – tout à la fois, il ne sait pas.  
De tous les numéros qu'il n'ait jamais appelés, à vrai dire, c'était de celui-ci qu'il s'attendait le moins à une réponse. A une voix. Décrocher le combiné, à l'oreille puis _allô_, jamais arrivé ; en même temps, il n'avait jamais appelé, mais- ça sonnait tellement faux. _Allô_, tellement tellement faux.

Et ses propres ricanements secouent ses propres épaules, maintenant. C'est vraiment trop drôle. Excellent. Hilarant. Perturbant, non, excitant, et sa paume tiède contre sa cuisse glacée a les doigts qui tremblent. Les ongles qui glissent, contre le tissu, et les phalanges contractées, qui endurent et subissent chaque spasme qui traverse son corps comme une onde, à chaque éclat de ce rire qui lui est tellement, tellement propre ; le téléphone, quant à lui, pend toujours.  
Carcasse de combiné rouge et noir se balance dans le vide au rythme d'une ballade imaginaire, dont il n'a jamais eu l'envie ne serait-ce que de déchiffrer les accords.

Izaya Orihara, qu'il est, et de son importance affalée contre la vitre gelée d'une cabine téléphonique publique il le toise et le nargue de son regard qui comme toujours file de biais. De côté. Dans le vide et la vitre et la pluie. Une avalanche de gouttes et de larmes de ciel à l'extérieur semble couvrir le monde d'un brouillard gris, opaque, liquide, impénétrable et invincible.

La voix à l'autre bout du fil n'est pas celle d'une machine ni le message préenregistré d'une quelconque compagnie et il sourit. _Allô_, de l'autre côté. Quelqu'un. Il sait qui. Une personne, la voix calme et douce et morne et c'est tout, il sait qui.

Il. Sait. Qui.

« Ça fait longteemps~ »

Sa propre voix traîne comme les _biip_ répétés de l'appareil, mais c'est pas pareil. Il a le ton nasillard et moqueur, les manières mesquines, le vocabulaire choisi, l'accent parfait, juste comme il le voulait – non, vraiment, c'est ça, oui. Ses mots de sa voix pour exactement le résultat qu'il faut.

« Hein, Kuru-nee~ »

C'est un surnom qu'il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser.  
Il le sait.  
Peu importe.  
Le crâne crasseux qu'il rejette en arrière heurte la porte vitrée de la cabine où il s'est presque allongé, mais la douloureux est minime comparée à celle qui l'emporte par à-coups et peu importe.

« Iza-nii. »

D'ici, les yeux qu'il a fermés, une main au sol, les doigts de l'autre à son vêtement, resserrés compressés, et le rire qui menace de le reprendre, d'une minute à l'autre – il l'entend à peine. Sa voix calme et froide dans le combiné. Ça grésille, un peu ; mais c'est elle, il le sait. Il le sent. En silence, il sent un sourire s'étirer le long de ses lèvres minces, et petit à petit son imagination construit l'image d'elle ; debout, l'air froid, non, inexpressif plutôt, dans le salon, la cuisine peut-être, le téléphone se trouvait sur la table, elle l'a attrapé, elle a décroché, mais probablement ne marche-t-elle pas comme elle répond et l'imaginer signifie comme en dresser un rapide portrait au crayon. Imprécis, donc. Peu clair. Brouillon.

Horrible et pourtant, s'impose à son esprit. C'est Kururi, sa sœur, enfin, il croit, chez lui, peut-être, et sa voix, l'intonation, à l'autre bout du fil, si loin, tellement loin – à l'endroit même qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais atteindre, dans le fond.

La maison.  
Chez soi, dit-on.

Dans sa tête, le bureau est immense, un étage ou presque, et la télévision où passent chaque jour les dessins animés qu'il préfère, l'ordinateur qu'il ne manque jamais de verrouiller sitôt qu'il s'en éloigne, le long canapé bordé de cette table où il place tour à tour un portable, un téléphone, un plateau ou la carcasse d'un verre d'eau, et l'odeur parfois douce, parfois terrible qui s'échappe de la cuisine, Namie en tablier en blouse assise ou debout classeur en main ou une assiette, l'air froid et les regards qu'il ne manque jamais de critiquer.

Dans sa tête, l'appartement l'est tout autant, presque un étage à son tour, et c'est au-dessus, un peu plus chaud, les radiateurs allumés, une fenêtre ouverte lorsqu'il fait beau l'été, le confort du grand lit drapé de noir où il dort toujours seul, dans la pénombre, la tiédeur de la salle de bain attenante et la douceur du bain quotidien, une étagère par-ci par-là présente les divers livres qu'il a et il ne manque jamais de revues ou de manga dans les rares cas où la psychologie, l'être humain lui fait moins envie.

Mais dans sa tête, la maison n'est pas n'est plus était immense, elle aussi, deux étages trois peut-être, les escaliers toujours froids sur lesquels on glissait, les tapis dont on avait vainement tenté de recouvrir l'abominable parquet, le réfrigérateur toujours froid les couverts souvent sales l'électricité parfois coupée, bloquée, inutilisable _(Iza-nii, on mange quoi ?)_, et une chambre à l'étage, petite, flanquée d'un lit petit, les classeurs qu'il ne savait plus où ranger et les cris qui s'élevaient du rez-de-chaussée, _Iza-nii viens voir Iza-nii tu fais quoi Iza-nii j'ai faim Iza-nii je m'ennuie Iza_-

Iza-nii lui tourne dans la tête.  
Kururi ne parle plus. N'a pas raccroché, cependant.  
Iza-nii, hein.  
Il pense, ce surnom devrait être interdit.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander comment tu vas. »

Un ricanement, un seul et unique, ponctue sa déclaration.  
Le silence l'accueille et lui répond.  
Ce n'est pas grave. Il regarde le combiné, son attention s'y est focalisée, et pas de déclic non pour lui annoncer que sa petite sœur pourrait avoir raccroché. Bien. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut ; il lui parlera, si ça lui plaît, sinon il se taira, et elle n'aura qu'à attendre – attendre quoi ?  
Attendre d'en avoir marre, de n'en plus pouvoir. Avant de se décider. D'arrêter. De laisser tomber. De raccrocher.

« Ton appel... »

La voix lui parvient comme un murmure du vent qui souffle à l'extérieur, mais il est certain de l'avoir entendue et aussitôt, il déchiffre, il comprend ; il n'a pas passé tant d'années à s'en occuper, non, à la supporter, pour rien, au moins. Tant mieux, d'un côté.

Certes, il a appelé, il a téléphoné. Il a pris l'initiative et via la cabine à la maison s'est relié, le temps d'un appel. D'une conversation. Mais, c'est ridicule – elle ne peut pas comprendre. Lui-même ne saisit pas, en vérité. Pourquoi, comment, dans quel but, dans quel sens ? Et les plaies ouvertes à son visage et dans son corps, qui ne veulent plus se refermer et pleurent encore tout le sang de ses vaisseaux ; il sourit.

« Kuru-chan~ ? »

Il demande. Il appelle et son ton est froid et pas amical et il risque on pense s'il la voit de lui faire du mal – parce qu'il est comme ça, Izaya. Il est comme ça et sa plaie à la tête n'y change absolument rien. Le sourire insensible immuable aux lèvres et les lèvres entrouvertes et la tête un peu penchée et les yeux fixent dans le vague de l'extérieur un point qu'il s'est imaginé.

A l'autre bout du fil, il sait que sa sœur qu'il n'a jamais considérée comme telle l'écoute, pendue à ses lèvres. Le regard vide d'émotions, l'expression neutre de ressentis, et personne n'a jamais la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, à celle-là – d'un côté, elle lui ressemble, pour cela. Un instant, il ferme les yeux, resserre les dents, et laisse une main contre ses jambes comme il envoie l'autre contre son crâne, doucement.

« Mairu n'est pas avec toi ? C'est étonnant. »

En dépit de ses blessures et de la douleur à la tête, grandissante, il formule ses phrases sereinement et correctement. Pas de panique ni de précipitation dans sa voix, et au fond peut-être n'envisage-t-il même pas la possibilité qu'il pourrait mourir, là, dans le froid ; comme si, dans l'instant, tout ce qui suffisait, c'était ce qui l'entourait, le téléphone et l'appel et Kururi et le silence par intermittences et la plaie contre la tempe et l'air et la pluie et l'extérieur et le bruit et la cabine, qui l'en protège l'en exclut l'en éloigne l'en démange, peut-être. L'envie d'être dehors et de parler parler parler encore – à Simon, à Shinra, à l'étranger là-bas qui n'est pas là qu'il ne voit pas, à Shizuo même peut-être parce que c'est drôle, c'est ça – le gratte sous la peau comme une dizaine de chenilles grouillantes, urticantes.  
De l'autre côté, en apparence si proche, et pourtant si loin, le grésillement du combiné lui répond par intervalles réguliers. Kururi ne parle plus.

« Oh, laisse-moi deviner ! Elle n'est pas là ? »

Il rigole, assis dans sa cabine, tout seul.

« Elle est sortie ? C'est pour ça que tu réponds, hein~ Mais, ça m'étonne qu'elle soit partie sans toi... Je parie que tu t'ennuies, sans elle. »

Beaucoup de gens de par le monde s'accordent à dire que la manière dont évolue son ton, dont il en fait varier la sonorité au fil des mots qu'il enchaîne comme les notes folles d'une vieille partition trop compliquée, est absolument passionnante fascinante intéressante déstabilisante ; c'est l'interrogation, bien marquée, puis il se moque, le rire dans la voix jusqu'au fond de la gorge, et il hésite, reste la pointe d'amusement, de raillerie, et soudain la supposition l'hésitation et l'on ne sait pas, l'on ne sait plus, l'on-

« A moins que tu n'aies encore passé l'après-midi devant l'un de ces films pour adolescentes avec Hanejima Yuu-hei~ »

Heiwajima Kasuka est l'acteur sans doute que préfèrent autant Kururi que sa seconde sœur.  
Cependant, Izaya aime à se vanter de jouer la comédie bien mieux que lui et, parfois, le monde ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il a raison ; mais, il n'est pas acteur. Ne le sera jamais. Ça ne l'intéresse pas, de toute façon, et puis, son attitude, ses manies, ça ne plairait pas ça n'irait pas ça ne marcherait pas – parce qu'en temps normal il découpe les mots en longues syllabes et s'amuse à insister sur ce qui fait mal, parce que quand il peut il préfère maintes fois planifier ses propres jeux aussi et puis, tout ça, ce n'est pas lui.  
A la fiction des centaines de fois il préfère la réalité – fasciner, séduire, envoûter, manipuler. C'est ce qu'il aime le plus et fait le mieux.

« Ou alors, est-ce que c'est elle qui t'a demandé de décrocher, dis-moi ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.  
Aucune et pas la moindre. Aussitôt, dans sa tête, réfléchit, raisonnement ; sans doute ne veut-elle pas parler de Mairu. Elle n'en parle jamais, après tout. Pas un mot à son sujet et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de parler d'elles deux, de cette relation si spéciale qu'elles entretiennent, et de la manière dont elles vivent leur vie presque à deux parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, papa et maman ne sont jamais là, ne rentreront jamais, voyage sur voyage après voyage, il l'a lui-même connu il le sait ; et puis, livrée à elle-même, avec sa sœur, c'est leur intimité. Sans lui, cette fois, mais tant mieux, ça l'arrange.

A vrai dire, la seule pensée de les imaginer seules chez eux, dans cette maison qu'il déteste tant qu'il hait qui l'insupporte où il n'a plus fichu les pieds depuis bien huit ans, le fait pouffer de rire et Kururi de son côté n'a toujours pas réagi.

« Je vois, je vois~, finit-il par dire, ricanant encore de ses propres constations qui ne sont pas drôles sinon pour lui mais voyons, voyons. Dis voir, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne raccroches pas ? »

Pas de réponse. Un, deux trois.

Elle ne raccroche pas parce qu'elle n'a plus entendu sa voix depuis si longtemps qu'elle se demande encore s'il est vivant vraiment, peut-être ; ou bien, elle ne raccroche pas parce qu'il est son frère et qu'il lui a manqué, tout simplement. Il sourit, encore encore. En vérité il n'y croit pas – pas un instant. En vérité il ne sait pas – il n'a pas la moindre idée du pourquoi.

La tête lui tourne encore et ses pensées un peu mélangées l'empêchent d'y voir trop clair et soudain il déteste ça. Il. Déteste. Ça. Ne pas comprendre et ne pas pouvoir comprendre et ne pas pouvoir réfléchir et ne pas pouvoir analyser, même sa propre sœur surtout sa propre sœur ; il soupire, comme un rictus nerveux le fait sourire, et voilà que le point qu'il fixait s'est déplacé pour arriver juste au centre du combiné.

Rouge et noir et noir et rouge.  
Le fil qui tombe et l'objet qui pend. La voix qui s'en échappe grésille comme les vieux postes de radio dans les films d'il y a quelques années.

« Ça raccrochera... »

Ton neutre et voix neutre et parle bas – il n'entend pas bien. Il comprend, pourtant. Il comprend, tout à coup, comme ça, et ça lui fait du bien ; la vitre est toujours froide contre son crâne et la pluie mouille toujours tout à l'extérieur, s'infiltre même sur le plancher de la cabine même temps, il se sent sale et trempé partout mais il a compris enfin et bordel, ça fait du bien.

Il ferme les yeux, rien qu'un peu. Ça raccrochera. Il ne sait pas où en est le compte à l'écran vert. Dix, douze, huit, trois, zéro ? Il ne sait pas mais, ça raccrochera – elle a raison, automatiquement, dans pas longtemps, ça raccrochera. Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de crédit, ou lorsque le mal de crâne aura raison de lui, lorsqu'emporté par le froid ou rincé par la pluie il s'en ira et ce sera fini ; mais ses lèvres ne se débourbent pas, jamais, et il sent son propre sourire comme figé, quand bien même il ne pourrait plus bouger et devrait-

« Où ? »

La voix soudain lui paraît loin mais le rappelle à la réalité le sort de ses rêveries et voilà qu'il ouvre les yeux comme sous la surprise ; comment ça, _où_ ?

_Où_.

Kururi a demandé, _où_. De sa petite voix trop aiguë qui grésille dans le combiné. Il l'avoue, il est surpris, et le temps qu'il se reprenne un son léger dans le téléphone semble signifier _attention, votre crédit est bientôt épuisé_ ; ni une, ni deux, il réfléchit à l'_où_, et l'adrénaline d'observer l'imprévisible ravive son sourire, les couleurs à son visage, la vie dans son regard – alors, Shinjuku, Ikebukuro, rencontré Shizuo, combat comme d'habitude, le sushi russe puis ruelle puis ruelle puis ruelle, et soudain l'avenue, building au loin décoré d'_animate_ en logo, continué, toute la longue rue, tourné un peu, il ne sait plus, et puis du bruit des gens beaucoup de gens beaucoup beaucoup de gens tous enfuis à son arrivée il s'en est éloigné et-  
Il a perdu Shizuo quelques ruelles plus loin, s'il se rappelle bien.

« Ikebukuro Station, lance-t-il alors au combiné qui toujours, pend. Enfin, pas loin~ »

_Biip._

Il n'a pas besoin de se relever pour deviner que l'écran vert à nouveau s'écrie _Crédit Epuise.  
_A dire vrai, il croit même pouvoir affirmer que l'appareil a avalé, effacé le dernier mot qu'il a prononcé – enfin. Pas grave. Pas loin, pas grave, hein, et peu importe ; Kururi sait. Elle a dû l'entendre. Il a dû répondre. L'a-t-il bien dit, d'ailleurs ? Ikebukuro Station.  
Il espère ne pas s'être trompé mais au fond ce n'est qu'un tour de son esprit et il s'en fout, en vérité. A force, il ne sent plus vraiment le froid dans son dos, ni l'humidité de ses vêtements, l'humidité de l'air – et il dormirait bien, il s'arrêterait bien, rien qu'un instant, engourdi comme il est, pour repartir en meilleure forme peu après. Izaya soupire et jette un dernier regard au combiné rouge et noir et noir et rouge.

On dirait qu'il se balance un peu.

* * *

Il n'y a pas de vent dans la cabine.

Peut-être qu'elle tremble, peut-être qu'elle vacille ? Shizuo a pu trouver Izaya décider de le tuer choisir de la soulever – et peut-être, de la lancer ? Peut-être.

Ikebukuro est un quartier intéressant en ce qu'il peut, pratiquement, tout y arriver. Tout s'y passer.

« Hé, tu as entendu parler du motard sans tête, ces derniers temps ?  
– Pas trop, non. C'est dommage, on le voit plus vraiment...  
– Rigolez pas avec ça, il fait vraiment flipper, je trouve.  
– Mais non, faut pas, c'est qu'une légende ! C'est pas comme si on risquait quelque chose... enfin, je crois pas... Dis voir, t'en penses quoi, Mi- »

Kururi est descendue à Ikebukuro Station en fin d'après-midi.  
La pluie arrêtée, le métro bondé, et Mairu n'est pas là. C'est rare. D'habitude, elles sont tout le temps ensemble, mais là-  
Beaucoup de gens partout. Ça bouscule. Peu importe. Elle n'a pas l'air, elle sait se défendre, pourtant. _Pas la sœur d'Orihara Izaya pour rien_ – ils diraient, s'ils savaient. S'ils y pensaient. S'ils faisaient attention, s'ils la remarquaient.

« La vache, vous voyez c'que j'vois ?!  
– Nan, me dis pas que c'est encore les deux autres qui-  
– Fais pas ton blasé ! A ton avis, c'est qui le plus fort, entre Heiwajima Shizuo et l'autre ?  
– Heiwajima, déconne pas ! Et puis l'autre, il s'appelle comment, déjà ?  
– Oh ça... Attends, j'ai une copine qui me l'a dit l'autre jour... J'crois que c'est un truc comme, heu- »

Kururi a remonté l'escalier lentement et atteint la surface peu après.

La rue en mouvement ne s'est pas stoppée pour elle – mais tant mieux, d'un côté. La solitude n'a pas que du mauvais. Rien sur les épaules sinon cette veste aux oreilles de chat, Mairu a presque la même, et elle n'a pas pris de parapluie parce qu'il ne pleut plus ; elle n'a pas froid. Calme et tranquille et sereine, comme à son habitude. Pas après pas et pas trop vite parce que ça va.

Rapidement, elle traverse l'artère par laquelle circule le sang et s'éloigne du cœur de la cité par l'une de ces petites ruelles aux allures abandonnées.

« Dis voir, t'as entendu parler des promotions au Sushi Russe, par hasard ? Je me demandais si c'était vrai.  
– Bien sûr ! Attends, t'es à la ramasse, ou quoi ? Ça fait au moins trois jours qu'ils en font !  
– Ouais, et même que tu devrais te dépêcher, si tu veux en profiter. J'pense que ça durera pas beaucoup plus longtemps.  
– Ah, ça tombe super bien, ils sont pas trop chers, en plus. Ça vous dit qu'on y aille, un de ces quatre ?  
– Hé, volontiers !  
– Ah non, hors de question ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi, ce grand black, Simon, là, il- »

Contre la vitre gelée de la cabine téléphonique, c'est encore humide.  
Dehors, comme dedans. Kururi le sait. Izaya le sent. C'est ses doigts contre la porte et son crâne contre le verre.

Il lui a fallu une heure. A peu près. Elle croit. Peut-être. Ne sait pas – pas important. Elle est là, debout. Il est là, assis.

Les yeux entrouverts mais elle le remarque mais elle ne dit rien ; le silence est son meilleur ami.

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, elle a ouvert la porte et raccroché le téléphone.

_Biip._

* * *

Et voilà pour la chose~_  
_

J'espère que c'était pas si nul que ça :3 Merci d'avoir lu ! =)


End file.
